


Dream Forgery

by alwaysforyouscully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysforyouscully/pseuds/alwaysforyouscully
Summary: Scully's POV. She thinks about the loss of her dreams. MSR angsty





	Dream Forgery

Scully had long since forgotten what her own dreams were. Mulder had essentially committed dream forgery in the first degree.  
“A nice trip to the forest” he claimed. Her dreams of chirping birds and starry skies turned into dayglow bugs and a near death experience.  
Quick trips “just to check” on sewer dwellers and fat sucking mutants turned into nightmares of days and days of autopsying poor souls until she was too tired to stand.  


Dream forgery.  


Scully had once dreamt of candlelit dinners with someone that listened to her wants and needs but ended up with a weary eyed Mulder scarfing pancakes, burgers and sweet potato pie at any number of roadside diners.  
She tries not to sulk about her waking life but she wasn't prepared for what started happening at night, in her most intimate moments.  
Dana Scully was a sexual being or at least she used to be. She loved being loved and being made love to. She longed for that breathless moment just before she came, her lover's name on her lips but Mulder had now stolen this as well.  
Working all hours, day and night left no time for that particular luxury.  
So she had resorted to being the master of her own pleasure, no longer having the time to find someone that could fulfill her needs. She spent her nights, eyes closed, mind drifting to the feelings and sounds from her past, creating a tingling in her abdomen and a moisture between her legs. She would work herself into a frenzy, fingers on her clit breathing Marcus’ or Ethan's name until the night Mulder's name escaped her lips.  


Dream forgery.  


Scully bolted up in bed, sweat on her brow, heart pounding, mortified as her wet fingers slipped from her body.  
“Damn him” she yelled into the dark of her hotel room.  
White picket fences had long drifted from her mind but children still held a special place in her dreams.  
Yet Mulder had somehow seeped in here too, not his fault, not his theft but there he stood telling her he found a vial of her ova. That he'd known for years but couldn't bear to crush her dreams.  


Dream forgery.  


Scully somehow got past his thievery, saw past his all consuming presence in her life and one night she crossed the invisible line between them.  
For once in seven long years her dreams aligned with her heart. Her dreams of his lips on hers, his hands skimming her body. Stroking, teasing and igniting a fire, burnt out for so long.  
Scully woke after that first night and watched the midnight moon play across Mulder's face. His eyes jerking beneath their lids, mouth slack and breathing slow as he dreamed.  
She wonders if she ever stole one of his dreams, took his desires in a different direction, claimed it as her own.  
She dressed quietly unwilling to disturb his slumber, wanting his fantasy and reality to merge for the time being, to allow him to dream before she had the chance to be the one to commit dream forgery.  
She slips out wondering if she will be able to create dreams of her own again or if she is forever destined to combine her longings with his.  
As the door latches she hopes for the latter.


End file.
